Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These controllable lighting devices may be controlled via user interface of a remote control device, for example a smartphone, via a (wireless) network. An example of such a user interface is disclosed in patent application WO 2013121311 A1, which discloses a remote control unit that comprises a user interface through which a user may identify an area in an image and a light source. The identified image area is linked with the light source and color information of the identified image area is transmitted to the light source. The light source is thereby enabled to adapt its light output to the color information. A user is thereby enabled to pick the color to be outputted by a light source by selecting an area in an image displayed on the remote control unit. This allows the user to create a static light effect. However, users also desire to create dynamic light effects. A dynamic light effect comprises a plurality of light settings that change over time when applied to a (set of) lighting device(s), in other words, a dynamic light effect has a time dependent light output. Thus, there is a need in the art for a user interface which allows a user to create a dynamic light effect.
International patent application WO 2008142603 A2 relates to a lighting system comprising a user interface configured to display an image of an environment including an object provided with a first illumination and a processor configured to change the first illumination to a second illumination in response to a signal and to select at least one light source to provide the second illumination based on attributes of the second illumination and availability and specifications of the light source.